Patent Document 1 discloses a wheel loader including a cooling unit having a radiator or the like and a blower unit blowing air to the cooling unit as an example of a work vehicle.
The blower unit of the wheel loader is rotatably attached to a vehicle body so as to be switchable between a closed position at which the blower unit faces the cooling unit from the rear side and an open position at which the blower unit exposes the cooling unit to the outside.